


I Forgot That You Existed

by PetalsToFish



Series: TaylorxJily [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Taylor Swift - Lover (Album)
Genre: F/M, Lost friendship, angsty beach scene, idk how else to tag this, jily lover series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/pseuds/PetalsToFish
Summary: After all these years, it almost seemed surreal to find him on the beach preparing to duel James to the death. Lily wondered if Snape would kill her too, even if she begged him not too. Not that she would beg him. Lily couldn't live in a world that didn't have James Potter in it. If Snape was going to dig James' grave, then he'd best dig two.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: TaylorxJily [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512740
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	I Forgot That You Existed

**Author's Note:**

> The first in the series of one-shots based on Taylor Swift's 'Lover' album! Enjoy!

The mist was unsettling, if not a bit mythical like in the way it seemed to sprout zombie-like fingers that reached for living bodies like hands. Lily dug her heels into the sand as she surveyed the dingy shack on the edge of the beach, where'd they'd gotten reports of inferi. Beside Lily, James kept his wand aloft as they moved through the mist. Inferi lived off of damp ridged coastlines, seeming to blend in with the landscape well. The lights in the shack were off but Lily and James knew better than to assume a light inside meant someone was home.

Some people lived in the darkness.

Not Lily though, she refused to let the darkness overcome her. She'd seen what dark tendrils of despair can do to even the sunniest of souls. It ate away at every bit of a person until they became a shell of what they used to be. Lily would liken the results to inferi, only less terrifying and more despondent.

"Remus' tip said they were seen here." James said, his voice soft to hide beneath loud ocean waves, "by no less than ten different muggles."

"Maybe the tip was wrong."

Lily certainly hoped the tip was wrong. She'd never seen inferi, but she'd heard enough stories at the Order of the Phoenix meetings to know she wanted absolutely nothing to do with the reanimated bodies of dead people. Marlene McKinnon said she heard that a single inferi could drag the strongest witch or wizard to the ocean depths. Lily would be lying if she said she wasn't scared as they advanced on the old shack.

They were following a lead from an American man named Gregory Turner, an old wand maker that Voldemort was after. He'd been hiding out in an old tavern when a few Death Eaters started talking, drunk off mead. Turner heard them laughing about terrifying muggles with inferi at Dingy beach and he'd reported it directly to the Ministry. Unfortunately, the Ministry was filled to the brim with Voldemort supporters so now, the rag-tag band of underground order of the Phoenix spies were taking the case.

"I tell you what," James muttered at her, "if an inferi jumps out I might just piss my pants."

Lily couldn't help but laugh as she sent her fiancée a grin, "scared, Potter?"

"Don't tell me this won't haunt your nightmares for at least a week."

"Why would I be scared with my handsome, brave and mighty fiancée at my side?"  
James mocked her sarcasm with a dirty little laugh and then suddenly, the door to the shanty burst open. Lily felt her heart jump to her throat and James shifted into a defense position between Lily and the man in the doorway of the cottage.

Instead of an old man with an eyepatch, a familiar man with slicked black hair and dangerous black eyes appeared. The mist swirled around him like he was the one creating it. Lily had always likened his clothing choices to be a bit dramatic, but his current robes were flapping in the wind as he surveyed his visitors.

James, always the quickest to response drawled lazily, "well, if it isn't Snivellus Snape."

Lily had forgotten he existed, to tell the truth.

She'd forgotten his pit black eyes that seemed to focus too hard on one object for too long. She'd forgotten about his pale skin that seemed to glow the same color as the mist. She'd forgotten long walks in the old field behind the park. She'd forgotten laughter over tea. It all came rushing back to her as she stared across the pebbled walkway in horror.

Snape was alone, based on how he hung back and assessed the armed couple in front of him. Lily hasn't seen him in over a year, if not more. He was skinnier now and his eyes were more haunted than ever before. Yet, in her eyes, Snape still looked the same as he did at fifteen. She'd forgotten him, but she'd never forgotten the impact his words had on her. She'd once thought that it would kill her to see Snape again, but she felt nothing as she stared down her ex best friend.

It definitely wasn't love, and it wasn't close to hatred, what she felt at seeing him again. It was more like Lily was just indifferent.

After all this time, he still looked as scared and lonely as he had the day they met. As kids, Snape had made Lily live in the shade he was throwing around until all of her sunshine had gone. As soon as her reputation as an outspoken muggleborn turned her from unruffled to war rebel, Snape turned against her.

He'd chosen his way, just as Lily had chosen hers.

"It's funny," James was already getting prepared to duel, she could tell by the look on his face, "we came on reports of inferi…but the muggles just must've gotten a look at you in the moonlight Snivellus."

The only issue was that James weren't in a school courtyard anymore playing soldier. Lily shot her fiancée a glare, trying to warn him to tone down his aggression. This wasn't a playground game, it was war, and Snape was on the opposite side. All Snape wanted at this point, was for Lily and James to be ten feet underground.

Before their falling out, Lily would have stuck around by Snape's side. She would've fought a whole town to defend him. She'd fought James quite often, in fact, trying to defend Snape. Lily had known Snape since she was nine, so she felt a sense of loyalty back then.

Of course, then Snape showed who he was, who he really was to Lily in the flash of an eye. He was nothing more than a pathetic, dangerous and self-made coward. Lily had written Snape off and found new friends to replace him with easily.

After all these years, it almost seemed surreal to find him on the beach preparing to duel James to the death. Lily wondered if Snape would kill her too, even if she begged him not too. Not that she would beg him. Lily couldn't live in a world that didn't have James Potter in it. If Snape was going to dig James' grave, then he'd best dig two.

"Looking for someone?" Snape's shrill voice cut through Lily's memories and she focused on the man in front of her.

"On the contrary," Lily said, "I'm here on vacation."

"Vacation." Snape deadpanned, looking between her and James.

"We must've gotten lost," Lily hummed, "France is a massive country."

"Bit far from France," Snape snarled, "don't you think?"

"Damn," Lily smacked her forehead and nudged James, "I told you we took a wrong turn with that last portkey."

James barked a laugh and tossed his spare arm that was not holding his wand right around Lily's shoulders. Snape's eyes zeroed in on James' fingers as James began playing with Lily's hair. James' ease in the verbal spare was a reminder that he was not afraid of Snape after years of history with the greasy haired wizard.

Lily knew Snape hated James more than anything, they'd hated each other since they were eleven. The bad blood between them was so thick that Lily wasn't entirely unsure that there wasn't a missing piece to their history that ran deeper than school rivalries.

Lily stepped forward with the intent to draw Snape's attention from James. It worked, Snape's wand shot in her direction and she saw a wild look in his eyes that suggested he wasn't as ready to attack his ex-best friend as he feigned. Lily took that as a vote of confidence and stepped forward again. Her wand was at her side, ready to protect her, should Snape crack and start throwing spells.

"I saw this old cottage and decided to explore." She arched a brow, "We didn't know you lived here, or I would've suggested we stay on the opposite end of the beach."

"Or world." James muttered under his breath.

Lily sent him a quick glare, not needing his mouth to get them killed.

Snape's black eyes grew murky, "I still live at Spinner's End."

That news stunned Lily, as Snape hated their hometown more than anyone. Lily tucked her hair behind one ear as she kept up conversation while she worked out how to get Snape to leave them alone. She didn't want to duel him if they didn't have too. After being out of Hogwarts a year and running with Death Eaters, Lily didn't want to know what he'd learned in dark magic. She especially didn't want Snape to attack James because she knew, if Snape got the chance, he'd kill James.

Lily twirled her wand in her fingers casually, "Did y'know I moved away after Hogwarts?"

"I did." He seemed vexed and his eyes shifted back to James, "I see you're still with him."

"This prat?" Lily joked lightheartedly, her head motioning at James, "yeah, I finally gave him a chance once he deflated his head a bit."

"Wasn't aware it could be deflated."

There.

It was a tiny recognition of better times. Happier times when Snape has been 'Severus' and they'd joked around in Slug Club together. Superior times when they made fun of how big a prat James could be when he was bragging about his broomstick skills. Lily missed that relationship with Snape, but she knew it was long past recoverable.

"Lily," James said softly behind her, "we'll miss our dinner reservations."

James was playing the role of the bored boyfriend, ready to move on with their pre-planned vacation. Lily was thankful James had caught on quickly to her ruse, but they weren't out of the woods yet. They still had to get out of there. Snape was dangerous in school without dark magic training, so there was no telling how dangerous he was now with a year of training under his wand.

Lily refused to see James get hurt. She wasn't worried about herself, based on Snape's current actions in her general direction. Lily knew Snape still detested James more than he ever hated her. Lily just had to shock Snape enough that he was too startled to fight when James attempted the escape plan they often used: distract and disapparate.

She knew just the thing, but she had to wait until James had his hand in her so that he could perform side-along apparition. Snape was close enough to Lily that he could fire a spell at her and get the upper hand in seconds. Lily felt James shift into step beside her, one of his fingers lighting touching her back. Snape was too focused on Lily's face to notice their sudden close proximity.

"Great news though," Lily said chirpily, "we're engaged."

Lily took her shot, holding up the hand with the diamond ring encircling her finger. Snape stared blankly for a moment and then realization dawned on his face. Sparks shot from Snape's wand and he stared at Lily as if she'd betrayed him...not the other way around.

"Sorry to break the bad news but," James added smartly just seconds before apparating them to the safe house, "you're not on our guest list."

When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in front of the old Potter cottage. James immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She leaned into his hold, feeling weird.

"You okay?" James asked softly, "I know you don't like to talk about him…"

"I forgot about him honestly." Lily looked up at James and was suddenly so thankful for him being there for her.

"After everything he did, you honestly forgot about him?"

"He taught me some hard lessons," Lily confirmed, "but now it's all just a blur."

James pressed his nose to hers, "we need to go and tell someone we spotted Snape on the beach."

Lily nuzzled against him happily, "Just a few more minutes, the minute we say anything they'll be dragging our asses back to the beach and I want to hug my fiancée a little bit longer…"


End file.
